Whirlwind
by AliseOdair
Summary: Ella is found by Spike one day and attacked and turned, not before he realizes there is something very different about her, something powerful. [Set in the 19th century, dates and sire/childe relationships are slighlty off canon]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Lovelies, I've been re-watching the Buffy series and have re-fallen in love with all of them. So here comes a new story! It's just started but I wanted to get it out there, I feel like there aren't many new BTVS fics. Just and FYI this is a fic taking place before "Buffy" time. It's back when the whirlwind (Darla, Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla) were at large in Europe, only I have changed it up a bit. I have removed Darla from the group and replaced her with my own OC. Also in case you realise the inconsistencies with this Fic and the canon, I am going to be playing around with who sires who, and when they were sired, etc. Just to make my fic the way I want it! I hope you all enjoy! Yours, Alise.**

The cold London wind licked the skin of the young girl as she walked down the moonlit path to her home. She had just finished a long shift working at her parents tavern, and was eager to get back to her room, maybe settle down with a nice book. She ignored the crude stares from the slums on the side of the road. She knew it wasn't very ladylike to be walking this path at night, but she had been doing it since she was young. The tavern was only a quarter mile from her home, it had never seemed dangerous.

"Shouldn't be walking around here, luv." The girl turned to see a man about her age stalking her from across the road. Her body tensed and she kept walking forward. Hearing his steps continue behind her she turned on her heel to face him.

"I'm alright, thanks" she shouted to the stranger, then turned back to keep walking. Her pulse quickened as she felt his presence behind her, although his footsteps were silent.

"You know, streets here can be dangerous at night." Her footsteps quicken with her heartbeat. She felt a hand on her shoulder, before she could do anything the man had spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. She looked up at him and finally got to see his face. His blue eyes stared deep into her as he towered over her. For an attacker, she couldn't help but think he had quite a nice face, his cheekbones could cut glass.

Her fantasy was shaken quickly as she felt his lips on her neck. She felt his tongue run from the sensitive spot behind her ear down her throat, to her pulse point. As he began to suck on her neck she began to squirm away from him.

"Stop it" She urged as she writhed beneath him, her struggles on giving him more power. The lean man pulled away from her briefly, pouting.

"Come on, luv. I don't bite." He said before dipping down to pull her lips into a deep kiss. When he pulled away his face had changed. His once beautiful, angelic face, had turned monstrous. It was cover with creases and bumps, but most noticeable were the fangs that slowly distended from his lips. He leaned in toward her ear, she quivered. "Hard"

As his sharp teeth scraped at her skin, the young girls adrenaline kicked in. She brought one of her knees up and connected it with the man in front of her. He was barely phased, so she managed to bring up one of her arms, pushing him off of her with an incredible force. The demon-man flew to the ground with a thud, then quickly hopped back up.

"What are you?" She asked, terrified. She could no longer make out the charming features she had once seen. The man licked his lips, finding blood on them. His eyes shown with a golden light.

"I should ask you the same thing, pet." He growled, before lunging at her. She tried to move away, but her managed to grab hold of her dress, ripping the fabric and bringing her toppling to the ground. The young woman squirmed on the ground, attempting to escape her attacker, but he grabbed on to her now exposed leg and pulled her toward him.

The girl let out a scream as his body fell on top of hers. His rough hands aggressively pushed her head to the side, slamming it into the ground. She felt his teeth sink into her skin, she screamed in pain as he jerked her body against him, slowly pulling her blood from her neck. She felt the world around her go fuzzy, her mind started closing, the corners of her eyes began to darken.

Just then she faintly felt the weight of his body lifted off of her, he quickly turned her onto her back to face him before bringing his wrist up to his bloody face. He ripped at the skin, then brought his wrist to her face. To weak to move she let the blood from his wrist fall into her mouth. She felt another strong hand reach up to her neck, slowly caressing the airway as the blood flowed down. She felt a cold go through her, as the blackness consumed her.

 **A/N Also, if you are a Hunger Games fan I would love it if you checked out my other story, "Fish Out Of Water"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So it can finally said that Whirlwind is officially** ** _off_** **hiatus! Please enjoy, I'll also be updating my other story soon. Apologies for the long wait, but I don't write for anyone but myself, and I've been in a bad place lately and only recently have found the energy and motivation to get some writing done. Enjoy! Yours, Alise**

The agonizing scream rang through the mansion as the girl on the bed tossed and turned, ripping at the sheets below her. Two men stood over her.

"What the fuck is wrong with her" Said the larger man, "Will, what did you do?" He sounded panicked, very out of the ordinary for him.

"I did nothing," The younger man, Will, said. "And God dammit will you stop bloody calling me that. No one's called me that in decades." The older man shoved him against he wall, growling.

"I'll call you whatever I *bloody* like, Will." He growled, mocking the younger man's accent. The screams from the young fledgling on the bed caused him to leap off of the younger man. "This doesn't just happen, what did you do" The older man growled.

"I drank, she drank, the whole lot, mate, just as usual." The girl was twisting and turning on the bed. Her hands rose to her chest and she began ripping at her dress, tearing the fabric, and then into her skin. The smell of her blood filled the room, the older man's eyes went dark.

The younger man eyed his elder, coldly. "Don't you fucking dare, Angelus, she's mine." He growled and lunged at the older man, effectively knocking him to the ground. Angelus quickly turned over onto the younger, pinning him to the ground between his legs. He backhanded the younger man harshly, before getting up and kicking him hard in the abdomen. The younger man doubled over, lying in fetal position. Angelus' face had shifted to his demon form as he glowered down at the man below him.

"You don't tell me what to do, childe." He growled before storming towards the door, then pointing at the distressing girl on the bed, "Fix it." Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

The room went quiet, save the slight whimperings of newly made vampire on the bed. The young man went over to her, her hands had ripped her skin raw, her new claws digging deep into the skin around her heart. He stalked over to the bedside table and pulled out a pair of manacles. He grabbed one of her hands, her eyes flew open angrily as she hissed at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't have you ripping at your beautiful skin, pet." He fastened the manacles to her wrists then the bed posts, effectively keeping her from attacking herself. The smell of her blood finally settled in with him, and he bent his head down to lick the drying blood from her swollen chest. The girl groaned, as she tried to kick the man off of her.

"What are you?" She whispered. The man removed his mouth from her and shifted into his demon form. He bared his teeth and growled lowly, running his hand along her neck.

"I think you know, luv." He lowered his head toward her exposed neck and drunk in the smell of her exquisite blood. he could feel it pulsing beneath her skin.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. He pulled away from her neck briefly, panting heavily, eyes filled with lust.

"William" He said, lowering his now human face down to her neck again, then whispering in her ear, "But most people call me, Spike" He brought his lips to her skin, and began suckling at the tender flesh. He could smell the fear in her. He had never met a vampire who didn't realize what had happened to them, or who could resist the urge to be with their sire. She was a woman full of wonders, and he couldn't wait to tear them from her.

"Why do they call you Spike?" She whispered. In response, he lowered his body down onto hers and ground his apparent arousal into the the girl's abdomen. He felt every one of her muscles tense below him and he smirked into her neck. He could smell the desire coursing through her veins, flowing to every inch of her beautiful body.

He reached up his hand to the top of her bodice and went at unbuttoning the front of her peasant dress. She shifted beneath him, trying to free herself of the binds on her wrists, but to no avail.

"Don't try to fight it, pet. It will be so much more fun." He smirked as he brought his hands to her now exposed chest. He worked fast at the corset beneath her dress, and smiled as she moaned when the binds slackened. She let out another breathless moan as he lowered his mouth to her now heaving chest. He captured on of her rosebuds between his lips and suckled carelessly, reaching up at pinching the other with his fingers. The girl below him arched into his assault and gasped on instinct. He smiled into her bosom, he knew she was letting the demon inside her loose.

He lifted himself off the girl and his hands went to work at ripping the rest of the dress off of her.

 **A/N pt. 2: One more thing, anyone who leaves a review will get a special present sent to their PM! (It may or may not be a sneak peak of next chapter?) ;)**


End file.
